


New Office Man- from a prompt

by Gunsandwhiskey



Series: Red vs Blue fics i write at one in the fucking morning because i cant fucking sleep. [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other, but uhhh yeah, ill link to it later, this was from a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunsandwhiskey/pseuds/Gunsandwhiskey
Summary: You’re a regular office worker born with the ability to “see” how dangerous a person is with a number scale of 1-10 above their heads. A toddler would be a 1, while a skilled soldier with a firearm may score a 7. Today, you notice the reserved new guy at the office measures a 10.http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/168334649005/youre-a-regular-office-worker-born-with-the





	New Office Man- from a prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [office prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344253) by writing-prompt-s. 



You weren’t exactly sure what you expected. Well, you expected him to be an asshole, to be so rude that you just wanted to run and be alone. But, he wasn’t. He was the opposite of that in fact. He was charming, sweet, kind. Hell, you could easily fall in love with the man. He was almost all you wanted. All anyone ever wanted. You decided to strike up a conversation with him one night. You and him talked, this is when you realized that you did not actually even know his name. You asked, as politely as you could for it had been around a month since he started. He only laughed, stating he thought that he was the golden boy, he thought everyone knew his name. After some light teasing, he told you. His name was Felix. You repeated it, it simply rolled off your tongue. You told him it was a nice name, it was normal, much unlike some others here. You asked him to dinner, he accepted, saying how he thought you were interesting enough to get along with for more than a night, and if this date goes well he sincerely hopes to see you again.

The date went extremely well, it went perfectly in fact. It seemed as if you and he were meant to be. Simply meant to be, perfect for one another. Yet still, you had no idea why this man was a 10. You and him dated for a long time. It had been your second anniversary when you finally realized it. He was a charming, handsome, sweet murderer. He had been in the army, destroyed planets, started civil wars, and made you fall in love with him so easily.

You didn’t cry… You can bet your ass you cried. After being told something like that, after being informed that the man who you are in love with is a cold-blooded murderer. What shocked you more was what he said. You had been next on the list. It was you who he was supposed to kill. And he failed his mission, so he had to leave, he was sent away. You never knew why everyone feared him, or why the others in the office begged you to not go with him, but now you do. Now you do, but you still love him, because to you his worst crime wasn’t his murders or his lies. It was the way how he stole your heart and kept it for himself. Now you know why he was a 10. He was the charming, sweet, funny, amazing Felix. A cold-blooded killer and a no good thief.


End file.
